1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan assembly, and more particularly, to a fan assembly to dissipate heat that may be included in a machine room of a refrigerator in which a compressor, a condenser, and the fan are also provided.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a refrigerator serves to store food with a low temperature in a frozen state or a cooled state according to the kind of food to be stored.
Cool air is generated and is continuously supplied into the refrigerator as a refrigerant repeatedly performs a heat exchange operation, e.g., compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation. The cool air is uniformly transmitted through the inside of the refrigerator by convection, and serves to maintain food inside the refrigerator at a desired temperature.
A refrigerating cycle device is provided at one side of the refrigerator separately from other storage spaces such as a cooling chamber and a freezing chamber. More particularly, compression and condensation processes are performed by a compressor and a condenser disposed at a machine room provided at a lower side of a rear surface of the refrigerator.
During the compression and condensation processes, heat must be dissipated. To this end, a fan and a motor configured to drive the fan are provided at the machine room to assist in dissipating the heat generated from the compression and condensation processes.
However, when the motor is actuated and the fan is rotated within a shroud, vibration and noise are generated in the machine room. As a result, a user may be inconvenienced. Accordingly, a fan assembly configured to reduce vibration and noise generated from the motor and fan is required.